"Voice Of The Reaper" Creepypasta.
I have waited for this since I was a little girl, the time when I could become a hero and fight for Tamriel's glory. After saying good bye to my parents who had raised me up until this point, I set out to explore and forge my legacy. I first decided to head to the Imperial City, seeing as our cottage was only a mile away. When I got there, I stopped by The Best Defense and purchased some iron armour from Varnado with the septims I had been saving for the past few months. After which I went to A Fighting Chance to say goodbye to Rohssan, who was practically my grandmother with how much time we spent together as I grew up. She gave me her finest sword for free and I was on my way. I stayed at the Tiber Septim Inn that night, planning to set out for Cheydinhal the next day to join the Fighter's Guild. While eating dinner, I met Valga. She was a Redguard like me and was a promising adventurer who had my same dream at fame. After a few hours of talking, we came to a consensus and teamed up to achieve our goal. As we walked to our rooms, we got onto the topic of a magical sword. This sword was named Umbra, and was supposedly one of the strongest swords in all of Cyrodiil. I felt as if such a blade should be left alone; whereas she wanted to find it and use it to become a hero. I found this honourable; but I tried to argue that if it was indeed the most powerful sword, it shouldn't be toyed with or sought after. When I made such a point, she looked at me before saying that she wanted to find it. When I said that we should think about it over the next day, she looked at me with intense, piercing eyes before she smiled innocently and said that she was going to find the sword no matter what and that not even I would stop her. With that, my eyes widened as she closed the door to her room. As I laid in bed, it felt as if that intense stare was watching me as I tried to sleep. The next morning we set out together, heading for Cheydinhal in hopes of joining the Fighter's Guild to make some easy septims; as well as start our road to fame. While we were walking there, I couldn't stop looking at her. All I was met with everytime was the same innocent smile. Could it be that it was my own imagination? That I was thinking too hard on such a simple matter? In any case it seemed as if things were as normal as they could possibly be, so I let it be for now. When we stopped at the inn to rest before joining the guild, Valga asked the innkeeper about any information leading to Umbra. While I tried to tell her that we should focus on making it into the guild, she simply looked to me before saying that she was told to find it. What was she talking about? Who told her to find the sword? Before I could pose the question of who she was talking about, she looked at me and asked why we were simply standing around here instead of going where we planned to go. It was as if what had happened just moments ago did not happen. While I was somewhat relieved by this, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with her. Who was she talking about? Why was she so eager to find this sword? As we walked up to the guild hall, I tried to shake these troublesome worries from my head and focus on the task at hand. When we got there, we were allowed in immediately; but we hit the ground running. We started doing odd jobs; such as goblin hunting, supply deliveries, and the like. We both started getting promotions and climbing through the ranks. Valga moved up slower than I did, mostly because I did more work while Valga searched for the sword that she so longed for. In the week that followed, we successfully finished any job that came our way. During this time, Valga's insatiable desire to find the sword which she proclaimed would be hers only grew. During each job, she would wander off to look for what she so desperately sought; and I would be left to deal with all the actual work. After returning from our assignment, we were told that Burz gro-Khash wanted to speak with us. My heart began to race as we walked up the stairs. Could he have found out that I had been covering for Valga, and possibly admonish us? When we entered, he asked us to take a seat. He first asked us why we joined the Fighter's Guild. I told him that I wanted nothing more than to help the people of Cyrodiil and to be a hero. When he looked to Valga, she said in a clear tone that she was looking for Umbra, and was using the guild's missions to hopefully find its location. When I heard those words come from her lips, I looked at him in fear of what would happen. He rose from his chair and told her that she was toying with something that shouldn't be toyed with. I saw a fire in her eyes as she rose up, proclaiming that she would not only find the sword, but become the world's mightiest warrior with it. He told her outright that she should think twice before letting greed and power consume her. She smirked and told him to just watch and see; that she would one day be more famous and powerful than even Tiber Septim himself. While I felt this was admirable, I came to fear for her; knowing that she was slowly losing sight of what was important. Burz gro-Khash looked at her and shook his head before briefing us on our next assignment. Our next job was simple: to clear out Capstone Cave. When we asked what we would be facing, we were told that ruthless bandits came to be holed up in the cave. I felt as if we could take a break for a day or so, seeing as we did nothing but work for the past week. Valga, unwilling to abandon her search for that which she desired most, snapped at me and said emphatically that the sword might be there. Once again, I saw that piercing stare that I saw the first night in the Imperial City. As my mind raced to try to find a way out of this precarious predicament, she asked if I was with her or against her. The look of bloodlust in her eyes scared me a bit. With a bit of hesitation, I looked at Valga. What could I do? There was no way this was my friend whom I had journeyed with for a week, nor the one whom I met in the Imperial City. I couldn't worry about that now, however. I had to think quick about this decision; and decided that I would help with this last job and then be on my way, leaving her to do whatever she wanted with this sword search. With a hesitant and slow nod to make Valga unsuspicious of my actual thoughts of her, she smiled innocently at me; as if none of her erratic behavior from a few minutes ago even happened, just like the first day of our adventure after leaving the Imperial City. Her smile persisted as she said that she was glad that "they" were wrong and that she knew I wouldn't ever abandon her. Who were "they", and what had they been telling her? Could it have been who she mentioned at the inn earlier this week? My mind began forming questions that I was too worried to come out and ask at the moment, so I nodded and gave a half smile to act as if I agreed and was happy for how she felt. With that settled, and a slight bit of hesitation on my part, we agreed to the job. While she was eager to start this job, I was able to convince her to at least stay at the guild overnight and start fresh in the morning. Before we went to bed, Burz gro-Khash pulled me aside and warned me of Valga; telling me she was walking into a darkness in which she could not come back from. He waived the penalty for killing someone in the guild and said that if it had to happen, he would rather me do it and not let her suffer. I looked at him and nodded, telling him that if it came down to it, I would do it immediately. That night, I couldn't sleep. What happened earlier kept replaying in my mind. I looked at Valga who laid in the bed next to mine. Could I still trust her? Could I be certain that my staying with her won't bring about my end? As I finally began to drift off to sleep, one final thought popped into my head. What will happen when we finally find that sword? Would she still be my friend who I have traveled with since day one? Or would she betray me and leave me to die at the first chance she got? Shaking these menacing thoughts from my already stressed mind, I finally fell asleep. The next day, we set off towards Bruma. Given the rocky terrain and our lack of horses, it took a few days to reach our destination. We arrived on Turdas, and bought a room for two days with the money we made from our Fighter's Guild missions. While in Bruma, I left Valga at the inn as I asked around for information on where Capstone Cave was. I was told by a Nord begger that it was to the west. I smiled and thanked him before giving him five septims to pay for the information. I was walking back to the inn when a thought ran through my head. How much longer could I keep her lust for this powerful object suppressed? What could I possibly do by myself if it came down to me and her, one on one? Could I actually pull off killing my only friend? No, it wouldn't come down to that.. There was no way that it could come down to that. I nodded to myself as I walked back to the inn. When I returned to the inn, I saw Valga holding the innkeeper at blade edge; which took me by surprise because it was the first time I had ever seen her use her sword. The sword was dark with black and purple coating its hilt and blade. When I asked what she was doing and pulled her away, she told me that the innkeeper said that Umbra was a myth and wasn't real. I stopped and looked at her, asking if all this was really worth it for a piece of possibly rusted metal. The look in her eyes changed and she slapped me, yelling that it was real and she would find it. Finally having had enough of her obsession, I drew my sword on her. She laughed as she pointed the sword towards me, saying that I was about to make a big mistake. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before calmly stating it doesn't have to end this way, that we could go home now; together. She shook her head and said it was too late to go back, that we had to find the sword. When I tried to calm her down and tell her that we could go back to the guild hall until she was more stable and able to think clearly, she laughed maniacally and looked at me with an evil grin; stating that I betrayed her in the end just as the voice predicted. Voice...? What was she talking about? Before I could question her on this, she ran past me and out of the shop, saying emphaticly that she didn't need a "traitor" like me and that I was just dead weight. I stood there, dumbfounded as my sword fell out of my now shaking hands. After a few minutes of regaining my composure, I picked up my sword again; deciding I had to find her before she got into a hole she couldn't climb out of; and possibly be the one to put her down if need be. After apologising quickly to the innkeeper and paying him for the trouble, I made chase after her. Although I looked all over the Jerall Mountains, I couldn't find her. Soon though, I found my way to Capstone Cave. I wasn't too optimistic when it came to the thought of my friend being there of all places, but I figured I had come all this way; so I couldn't turn back. When I entered, I saw broken bodies of men and women strewn all throughout the cave. I did not see Valga among them, so there might have been a chance she still alive and was further in the cave. That hope was dashed when I got further in. As I reached the lowest area, I heard muttering coming from a nearby clearing. I peeked around the corner to see a bandit knelt, rocking back and forth as he clutched the same blade I saw Valga with in the inn. How did he acquire it, and where was Valga? Next to him laid one final prone body, face down. As I approached, I tried to make out the face of the dead body next to him; but the helmet made it impossible to distinguish the face. He rambled on about collecting souls, and how the blade was hungry. I looked at him with uncertainty. What was he talking about? A blade that was hungry? Soul collecting? None of it made any sense. As I came closer to the bandit, his rambling became more deranged. I couldn't make out any of it, but it looked like he was talking to the sword itself. When I got within feet of him, I recognised the sword was Valga's. How did he acquire it? Before I could think about finding out what happened to Valga, I felt I had to at least do the job I was sent to do. As I drew closer, I stepped on a twig. With that, the man looked at me with cold, dead eyes. He asked in a stuttering rant who I was. When I said that I was the person sent to kill him, he pointed the sword at me; saying that it was my turn to be drained. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was face to face with the one that Valga and I were sent to kill, but I couldn't bring myself to do it; even though he was threatening me at blade edge. I just couldn't do it after seeing how much he was already suffering. I tried to talk him out of what he was planning to do. He looked at me, and laughed maniacally before slowly staggering to a standing position and holding the sword edge towards me again. He told me I was impure and was to be executed. Becoming more fearful of this man, I backed up before tripping over a rock. I fell onto my back and began crawling backwards from him. As I crawled toward the wall, he swung the sword down at me. As I closed my eyes, I felt the hilt of a blade at my hand and gripped it, swinging blindly at him. I opened my eyes slowly, looking up to see the man standing there. Blood fell from the wound onto the ground between us. He dropped the sword and staggered back, gripping his stomach. Soon, the sound of the man's laughter filled my ears. I just wounded him, and he was laughing? He went on to tell me about how I was more of a challenge than the weaklings in the cave. Growling, I grabbed the sword he had dropped and stood, looking at him. With a smirk, I rushed the man. In an instant, the man fell and I stood over his body as he begged me to spare his life. I lowered my head before hearing a voice saying to take his soul. I looked around to see no one was there. Shaking my head, I walked towards the exit of the area; before I suddenly stopped in my tracks. Again, I heard a voice telling me that I must take his soul. I now began to question what was going on as I looked around to see no one once more. When I spoke aloud that I wouldn't do so, my body began to move on its own towards the man who was still laying there from my attack. He looked up at me as I tried to fight it, but I couldn't stop myself; something was controlling me! As my arm raised by itself, the voice grew louder; repeatedly saying to take his soul, that he stole my only friend from me. With that said, and everything that had happened so far from start to end running through my head at once; my mind shattered. As soon as it did, everything went red and I lost it. My newly found sword thrust through the man, glowing purple as the man writhed in pain from its cold embrace. As soon as the blade finished glowing, I pulled it out; and looked at the blood drip off the blade. Suddenly, I felt a sadistic smirk appear on my face. I could feel massive power coursing through me, and I loved every second of it. I tilted my head back and laughed maniacally before coming to my senses, realising the magnitude of the situation that I had found myself in. Staring at the man I had just slaughtered and at everyone who the man killed, I felt a whimper leave my lips. I ran through the cave to the outside world and ran home, wanting nothing more than to see my family again. I was ready to become a hero, to be someone; but I wasn't ready for this. While I ran, the voice grew louder. It was chanting in a barely audible voice, and wouldn't stop. It was as if it was on a loop, and was getting louder. It quickly became a screeching sound that caused my ears to bleed; and I fell to my knees, gripping my head as it repeatedly said "Bring me souls, bring me souls." I screamed out, and fell to my side; whimpering and shaking as I begged for the chant to end. I awoke in my bed, and was told by my mother that I was found on the roadside; shaking and crying. When I asked how long ago this was, she said about a week. My eyes widened. I looked around, hoping to see if Valga might have made it here by chance. I didn't see her. I asked if a woman named Valga passed through here. She said that no one by that name had shown up and that I needed more rest. I started looking for the sword that I retrieved from Capstone Cave. My father came in holding it and I looked at him; hearing the voice that I heard before I passed out telling me to retrieve the sword and save it. Suddenly, my mind went blank, as did my vision. All I saw was red as I heard the cries of my mother and father before they breathed their final breath. When I came to, I saw my parents laying there; dead. My eyes widened as I looked at the sword and my hands, covered in their blood. I fell to my knees, reaching shakily for my mother. As I did, a patrolling Imperial burst in. They stared at me, covered in my own family's blood and sitting completely still. When the Imperial saw my family, he said I was under arrest. I looked at him, then at them. The voice returned, telling me that he was responsible for my family's death. With a growl, I walked towards him; gripping the hilt of the blade and giving a maniacal laugh. As I closed in, the familiar voice of Valga came to my lips saying: "Bow down and offer your soul to Umbra." The Imperial backed up to the door and I smirked, licking my family's blood from the blade before the same voice came from my mouth saying: "Your soul belongs to me now.." With that, I stabbed him and watched as his soul was fed into the blade. After the lights left his eyes and his soul was devoured, I walked out of the house and towards the Imperial City, hoping with the small sanity that I had left that Valga might be there. While there, I was confronted by more Imperials and arrested. There I sat in the cell, rocking back and forth. The same words repeated in my head continuously saying "Save me". The voice of Valga was calling out to me somehow, but I was stuck in this cell. In the last bit of sanity I had left, I heard myself whisper under my breath that "The sinful souls shall be baptised in the fires of Hell." As I watched Imperials walk back and forth past my cell, I growled. Everything went black as I flew into a rage, ranting that I would kill each and every one of them and save my beloved friend. As one of them opened the cell to pacify me, I rushed out; attacking each as I attempted to escape. I was able to get free and I found the sword in the chest near the door. As I grabbed it, I whispered "Hello, my friend." before grabbing a set of ebony armor that had been discarded when one of the prisoners died. Having made my escape into the free world once more, I ran off towards a nearby Ayleid ruin. It has been months since the events that have transpired, and I have yet to leave this safe haven that I have holed up in; nor have I had any visitors. Whenever I get lonely now, the voice of Valga rings out. It doesn't ask if I am okay or try to comfort me. It just chants repeatedly: "Bring me souls..." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:The Elder Scrolls (series) Category:Video Games Category:Video Game